marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Vol 1 14
. As such, they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. At the time of this story, Mary Jane was against Peter wearing his black costume after her first encounter with Venom in . Suddenly, his spider-sense begins going off, allowing Spider-Man to narrowly avoid a collision with Morbius who heads out to defend his people. Recognizing Morbius by the sound of his voice, Spider-Man tries to get him to explain what is going on. Unfortunately, Morbius doesn't recognize the wall-crawler in his black costume. As Morbius attack Spider-Man is confused as last he heard Morbius was living with Doctor Strange trying to find a cure for his condition.At the time of this story, Morbius had just recently cut ties with Doctor Strange after living at his home for a time from - . When Spider-Man demands to know where the missing homeless people are, Morbius explains that he fed upon them because he fears his own death. When Spider-Man tries to convince Morbius to get help and attempts to appeal to his scientific background, but Morbius refuses to listen. He is sick of the madness that comes from his condition and has set up a suitable life below the ground, defending the Subhumans in exchange for victims to feed upon. Fighting off the wall-crawler, the Morbius explains that after Doctor Strange failed to cure him, he realized that there was nothing more to do than accept his situation. Morbius begins to get angry enough that he is spoiling for a fight. However, Spider-Man has been holding back since he wants to help Morbius, offering to get him help from the Avengers or the Fantastic Four. When Morbius points out that the Subhumans choose "bad ones" from the surface for his meals, Spider-Man reveals that they are nabbing innocent homeless people, nobody truly evil. The living vampire doesn't trust Spider-Man at first, but when the Subhumans arrive to watch the battle, he asks his followers if what the wall-crawler says is true. Morbius soon learns from Keezer, much to his horror, that the Subhumans consider people bad only for the fact that they live up in the city above. That's when the elder of the Subhumans speaks up, explaining to Morbius that his people have lived in darkness so long that they carried out Morbius' wishes without really understanding what he was asking. Horrified that he had killed innocent people, Morbius flees. When Spider-Man tries to go after him, the elder tells the hero to let Morbius go as he needs to think. He then convinces the wall-crawler not to turn his people over to the authorities, explaining that they don't have the mental capacity to understand the gravity of what they have done. Convinced that the elder can look after his people, Spider-Man agrees to let them go, wishing them the best. Leaving the sewers, Spider-Man begins to head for home, wondering if Mister Fantastic can come up with a means of helping Morbius. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}